Resolutions
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: No one said New Year’s resolutions were ever a good thing… Scam/Sam


**Title**: **Resolutions** (Credits to Cresenta's Lark for the title!)**  
Summary: **No one said New Year's resolutions were ever a good thing…**  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Scam/Sam

* * *

**

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLOVER **(_Read_) (_Ignore_)

(_Read_) Click.

**Clover: **A new year is almost here! Make a new year's resolution and pass it on to your friends if you want it to come true! ... Hoping for a new guy to spend New Years with!

Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the text message. It was December 31st and everyone was excited for the New Year that would happen in… eight hours.

_(__Reply_ ) _(__Options__)_

_(__Options__) Click._

_(__Forward__) (__Delete__) (__Back__)_

_(__Forward__) Click._

Sam clicked through a list of names and added them to the forward list.

**FORWARD TO: Alex, Andrew, Casey, David, Dean, Jennifer, Lori, Natasha, **

She then added her own comment to the bottom of the message.

**Sam: **A new year is almost here! Make a new year's resolution and pass it on to your friends if you want it to come true! …Hoping not to fight with my friends over stupid stuff this year!

_(__Send__). _Click.

Sam smiled and put her phone in her pocket before picking up her book and leafing through the pages, the words blurring in her eyes.

The phone buzzed after a minute and Sam looked down, smiling when she saw a response from Alex.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM ALEX**_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Alex: **aaww Sammie ur so sweet. Hope for that too!!!

A few buzzes and a good chuck of pages later, Sam sat up off her bed and stretched her limbs before putting the book away. Glancing at the clock she realized an hour had passed since she had started reading, and decided to get something to eat before getting ready for the New Year's Party that WOOHP was throwing tonight.

But as she was walking down the stairs she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to glance at the screen.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown: **You're sending all these messages to everyone but you didn't ask me MY new year's resolution. I'm deeply hurt Samantha.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_(__Reply__) Click._

**Sam: **who is this?

_(__Send__) Click. _

She didn't even reach the bottom of the stairs when her phone buzzed again.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** Pretending not to know me now Sam?

Who was this jerk? She thought to herself before pressing the reply button.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_(__Reply__) Click._

**Sam: **I dont have to pretend

_(__Send__) Click._

Sam sighed, thinking that this was probably Clover's fault in some way, trying to set her up with some guy she didn't know. Sam walked towards the kitchen, intent on making some food to eat… pasta maybe? when her phone vibrated in her pocket again.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_This guy again? _She thought, annoyed with this antics at this point.

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** It's too bad that you don't remember me Sam… With the resolutions I have in mind, it's probably best for you to be able to identify me.

_Who is this freak? _Sam asked herself, concerned with the identity of this man. He wasn't some stalker was he?

Sam quickly typed a message to Clover.

**TO: **Clover

**Sam: **did u give any1 my number?

_(__Send__) Click._

Sam sighed, gulping before trying to put the texts of this random stranger in the back of her mind and concentrate on making some food. Placing her phone on the counter, she grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and some sauce—

_BUZZ! _

She looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes when she saw "Unknown" text her again. Knowing it was best to try and find out who this was, Sam pressed "view".

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown: **Making pasta isn't going to calm you down when you hear what I want to do this year.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_WHAT? _ The spoon in her hand fell to the floor in shock.

How did he… how had he… Sam looked around her kitchen in shock and her eyes landed on the windows that were revealing everything to the outside world. She quickly pulled the curtains, bathing her kitchen in darkness but (hopefully) stopping this guy from watching her.

_(__Reply)__ Click._

**Sam: **Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this?

_(__Send__) Click. _

Making pasta was the last thing on her mind now. Sam grabbed a chair and sat down in it, thinking about calling WOOHP or—

It can't be that bad… to call WOOHP over something that was probably just a practical joke? No, she was smarter than that, she thought to herself, before gulping and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down her frantic nerves.

And then the phone buzzed again.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

Hesitantly, she clicked View.

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown: **Since when was sharing a wish of yours with someone a joke?

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **you're not doing much sharing.

_(__Send__) Click. _

Hopefully that bought her some time.

But when her phone buzzed again Sam's breath caught in her throat, but she sighed in relief when she saw the sender—

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLOVER **_(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Clover: **uh no?

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

—But the message itself wasn't that relieving.

Sam felt the waves of anxiety rolling over her shoulders, her heart dropping at a fast pace—

_Calm down Sam! It's probably someone from school who got your number and is probably playing a prank on you. It's no big deal._ But her thoughts brought her no comfort; instead it only increased her steadily growing apprehension.

The phone vibrated in her hand and she closed her eyes, hoping that it was Clover telling her "haha" and how badly she got her to believe her stupid joke.

She glanced down at the phone.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** Your resolution is to make sure you don't fight with your friends this year, correct? Well, one of my resolutions for this New Year is to make sure you don't have any friends to fight with ever again.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_So… _Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion_ … He wants to make me unpopular? _

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** and I plan on doing that by KILLING your silly friends.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

The phone dropped out of her hand into her lap in shock.

Was… was this some kind of joke? But then this person would have to have some sick sense of humor…

She knew better than to take this lightly anymore. Gulping, she ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs where her X-powder was sitting on her desk, lying silently in waiting. With her phone in left hand, she used her right (albeit shaky) hand to pick up the pink device when another vibration from her phone interrupted her.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** Do you really think asking WOOHP for help will save them?

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

… He knows about WOOHP.

The gears in Sam's head worked rapidly to try and figure out who this was. It had to be a villain they battled, one who was holding a grudge against her, Clover and Alex. But how did he get her number? Either this villain was resourceful and stole a friend's phone and got her number, or he (or she, she added) was intelligent enough to hack into WOOHP's database and steal her number.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** There's no point Samantha… after all, destroying WOOHP is the second of my resolutions.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_I can't let him get to me. _

Doing best to call Jerry with shaking fingers, she gulped and pushed a few buttons, only to find that Jerry… was out of commission.

_Oh God… what did he do to Jerry?! _ She bit her lip, trying to calm down, trying to shake the unnerving feeling of paranoia.

The feeling of being watched grew, (his text messages were only confirming her feelings), and so she shutting the blinds that were granting light into her room, once again encasing her room in darkness. Looking out her bedroom door into the hallway, she noticed more sunlight coming in, letting this unknown villain watch her from afar.

She ran down the hall, closing curtains and shutting blinds through her whole house when she heard her phone vibrate again. She looked back at her bedroom, gulping when she walked into the room and picked up the phone.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** You think your safe in your house just because I can't reach you in there? Think again… My third resolution is to burn your house down, leaving you with nowhere to go— the same thing you've done to other villains.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

Sam slumped down against the wall, her mind tearing in places as she tried to figure out who the villain could be.

Terrance? Jazz Hands? Tim Scam? But it was hard to pinpoint this person, knowing that he was currently just a shadow in her mind, a small puzzle piece that was a part of a bigger puzzle that was impossible to solve.

She shakily looked at her phone and pressed reply.

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **Stop this. Who are you?

_(__Send__) Click. _

She sounded so confidant when in reality she was far from that. The fear was plaguing her mind, seeds of corruption scaring her in the dark recesses of her mind. The anxiety ate away at her stomach, biting and chewing at her confidence.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** I'm the person who is going to turn your life upside down.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_That doesn't help me any—_

Another buzz.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** You won't be able to hide anywhere. Even school will be like a ticking time bomb for you, … both figuratively and literally.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

Sam's eyes widened at his comment. _Did he… _she gulped, _Did he just say he was going to blow up the school? _

Another buzz.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** That was my fourth resolution by the way, in case you didn't notice.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_(__Reply__) Click. _

**Sam: **LEAVE ME ALONE!

_(__Send__) Click. _

Huddling into a fetal position in the corner of her room Sam took a few deep breaths, knowing that she had to find out who this was. Even though she knew it was going to be a lost cause, she tried contacting Jerry again.

No answer.

She pressed the button on her X-powder again.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

AGAIN! She closed her eyes and begged for him to answer—

But he didn't. Sam slumped her shoulders in defeat, looking around, feeling the room close in on her, trapping her here with—

_**BUZZ!**_

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

Sam pressed the button after a few seconds of internal debate, knowing that this villain would find a way to haunt her even if she didn't read the message.

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** I'm going to make you so desperate that you'll run into my arms. That, my dear, is my final resolution.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

_Who __**are**__ you?_ Sam thought but knew better than to ask unless she didn't want a real response.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** Wouldn't it be nice to know who I am?

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

He was just toying with her, it seemed. But why? WHY was he doing instilling fear into her heart? For revenge?

_Who are you? _

She sat in the dark corner of her room, not moving, not making any noise, hoping that this madman would leave her alone. Maybe tomorrow he would be gone… Maybe he was just here… trying to scare her into oblivion.

_It's working. _

After a few moments of silence she thought he was done telling her his horrible wants, his terrifying wishes, his torturous desires, and he was forever gone from her life.

Of course, she should have known better… Life was never fair, not even on New Year's Eve.

So just when her heart was rising with hopes that he would never contact her again…

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN** _(__View__) (__Close__)_

_(__View__) Click. _

**Unknown:** And I'll have you know Sam… my resolutions are like promises: I intend to fulfill them.

_(__Reply__) (__Options__)_

…Her heart dropped down once again.

* * *

**The End? **

**In all honestly I don't know if this is the end of the "Resolutions" or not, but if I wanted it up by today I didn't really have time to write a complete story. I … **_**may**_** update it in the future, but right now I'm not sure about it. It definitely can become a full story, and I would be happy if it did, but at the moment I'm too busy. **

**Let's hope though. Happy New Years everyone! Enjoy 2010! Let's hope for a great year. **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
